Angels
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Can Daniel save his angel from pain and misery? Dan and Jan oneshot! Please read! You might like it! And also review!


Summary- Can Daniel save his angel from pain and misery? Dan and Jan oneshot! Please read! You might like it! And also review!

A/N- Dan and Jan oneshot, also this is meant to be weird ok, just review and tell me what you think! This was just a story I had to get down so it's not in the best way. This means it's not betaed so just please review and tell me what you think!

Angels

Daniel looked through the books of his office. He was looking for his book of Latin origins. Daniel's eyes skimmed the rows and a book with a golden cover caught his eye. "Hmm, this isn't one of my books." Daniel said to himself as he took it from the shelf.

The cover was gold and written in black on the front was the word Angels. The picture was of angels, one sad looking one with black tears, a little boy with the look of pure happiness on his face, a mean looking one, one with a smile and a dreamy look and many others.

Daniel opened the books silver pages and found the table of contents, "Chapter one, Angels. Chapter two, descriptions, only two chapters?" Daniel asked himself as he turned the page.

The page was filled with names and Angel titles with pictures next to them. The first one was Martice the angel of leadership. He had wings of bronze, a halo and the look of a true hero. The outfit he wore was of silver and bronze.

The next one was Charlie the angel of childhood bliss. He had a sweet smile with the wings of a bright yellow and a halo as well. He wore a baseball cap and held close to him a ball with the words campers ball on it.

Daniel looked on at the names with wonder in his eyes as his eyes saw the next name, Jacob Carter. Jacob the angel of wisdom and regret, he had the wings of blue and a halo of gold.

"This book makes no sense!" Daniel said as he looked upon another list. Daniel glanced over the names but his eyes stopped on one.

Janet Fraiser, the angel of death. She had a sad look on her face with tears and wings of black, a black rose as a necklace around her neck. Her halo was silver. She wore a dress of the deepest red. "No way! She can't be…." Daniel said as he flipped to the page with the description. The page for her description was bronze with black text.

"The angel of death is a spirit whose life was unfairly taken in the blink of an eye. With the tears of black she walks the earth unseen and hoping one day someone will see her and reach out to hold her. If you do see her reach out but be willing to risk death for you might die at her touch. But if you manage to hold her she will smile again and turn into the angel of life and has hopes of returning. But for now she walks the earth with pain and regret. Sadness in her heart with loneliness. This is a warning to you all, if you come across this pained soul, comfort her, she needs it." Daniel read aloud, his eyes brimming with tears.

There was a little note, "If Janet had been saved, jack O'Neill would have taken the place of her. An unfair trade." The note read.

Suddenly the book disappeared in a puff of light and everything went dark.

Daniel woke up in a forest somewhere near the mountain. He shivered at the cold, 'Why is it so cold? It's in the middle of summer!' Daniel thought to himself as he took a flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. The grass was frosted and dead as was the trees.

A cold breeze picked up from behind him and he turned around to find a person standing behind him. Daniel shined the light on her and almost forgot to breathe, "janet?" Daniel asked the figure with the wings of black and the halo of silver, just like the description. The figure looked at Daniel in the eyes and Daniel felt a huge pain and grief come over him.

Daniel felt like all the happiness was being washed from him as the figure stepped up. If it was Janet then Daniel was taking his chances as he reached for her. The figure hugged Daniel tightly and she cried. Daniel never felt such pain in his life as the coldness sunk into his bones. This Angel of death was taking its toll, but he had to hold on for Janet.

Daniel felt the wings brush against his arms as he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly the crying stopped and pulled away from him as the pain Daniel was feeling came to a halt.

The halo turned to gold and the wings turned to a sunrise yellow as the dress of deep red turned to a pure light pink. "Daniel, thank you." The angel spoke as she stroked Daniel's face, "Janet, your really here and I'm not dreaming?" Daniel asked as Janet leaned closer to him. "I'm as real as anything." Janet whispered into his ear as tears fell down his cheeks.

Janet reached behind her and pulled a feather from her wings of sunrise yellow and handed it to Daniel. "Here my love, take it and hold it close." Janet said as Daniel took the feather. His eyelids began to fell heavy as his legs gave way. "Sleep my lover." Janet said as Daniel's eyes slid shut.

_Moments later-_

Daniel woke up in his bed at his house, "What a dream!" Daniel said as he sighed and looked at his hands only to find a feather or sunrise yellow in his left hand. "Oh god." Daniel whispered as tears fell down his cheek.

Suddenly he felt a paper in his pocket; he took it from his pocket. It was a page with a gold lining and silver text. The top had the words Janet Fraiser angel of life and happiness. Daniel smiled as looked at the page. He felt a warmth spread through his body as the sound of her laughter filled the air.

The page soon disappeared in a puff of her sent and feathers. Happiness took hold of Daniel as a light filled his room and his Angel walked in. "My dearest lover, I shall return one day in the near future." Janet spoke as Daniel held a hand out to her. "Please stay one night my love." Daniel said as Janet smiled and took his hand. "One night, just one my sweetest one." Janet said as she lay down next to him.

Daniel held her and kissed her forehead as they both drifted to a peaceful sleep. The day when she would return would be sooner then they thought.

END-

Want a sequel? Love it? Hate it? Wanna throw stones or give me hugs? Let me know what you think!


End file.
